


Flowers & Heart Shaped Boxes

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Soul Marks AU [3]
Category: Dark City (1998), Mirrors (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Porn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's always told himself that Soulmates are an archaic concept. That humans have evolved past letting their lives be dictated by some mystical mark. With his career to focus on, he's never felt the need to look for his mate. Then life throws a wrench in all his carefully laid plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel Carson arrived home in from one of the most important trips of his life to find an angry woman trying to pound down the front door of his parent's house. He took his luggage from the cabbie with murmured thanks, then slowly started up the walk. "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" Amy was his older brother's fiancee, and while Daniel didn't actively dislike the woman, he'd always thought her too strong-willed and self-centered for his soft-hearted brother. Now her glare looked like it could melt stone. "He called you, didn't he? Where the fuck is he?"

Daniel lifted a hand to rub his forehead. "Ben? Isn't he in New York with you?"

"Does it look like I'm in New York? We came down here for the weekend. He left me at the hotel yesterday and that fucking asshole never came back! He fucking stranded me and he's not picking up my calls - "

"Stop. Amy, I just got off a plane. I've been in transit for nearly sixteen hours and I haven't slept a wink. What the hell do you want?"

"Let me in the house so I can give that cheating faggot a piece of my mind!"

Her choice of insults was jarring; as tired as Daniel was, it was hard not to react. "Is something going on between you two?"

Amy sneered. "Like you don't know. He tells you everything."

"And like I said, I've been away. For almost two weeks."

"Bullshit." Amy stalked up to him, faintly vibrating with rage. "This is your fault, isn't it? You always wanted him to be like you, you encouraged him to be with that fag, didn't you? You turned him gay, you - "

Daniel's last thread of patience snapped. "Leave. Now."

"I'm not fucking leaving until I - "

"Get out of here before I call the cops, Amy! I still know Ben's friends! Get the hell out of here and leave my brother alone!"

"Fuck you, Daniel," she snarled, but stomped down the walk anyway, beeping open the door of what looked like a rental car. "Fuck both of you!"

Daniel closed his eyes briefly on the bloom of headache, then drug his luggage up the walk, unlocking the door and going inside. His attempt to call Ben went straight to voicemail. "Ben? Amy was here. Assuming you two broke up. She might start smashing things. Be careful. Call me if you need, I'm back in town. I love you."

Then he took two Advil, stripped down to his boxers and fell fast asleep.

~~~

His phone showed 10pm when he woke up, and three missed calls from Ben. Burrowing deeper into bed, Daniel hit the button to call him back, closing his eyes. He'd almost dozed off when he heard Ben's voice.

"Hey, Daniel. You okay?"

Daniel blinked hard and tried to focus. "Yeah. Are you? Amy seemed pretty mad."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm... I'm really good, _liebling_. I'm sorry you had to deal with her. I should have..." Ben's voice sounded strange, but not bad. "Things got a little bit crazy. I should have ended it more gently with her."

Ben's confirmation that they were done with sent a wave of relief through him. He managed to bite his tongue on saying Thank God.... he'd thought them finished before, only to have Ben stick around for some reason. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked carefully.

"I don't need to. Not about her. I'm fine, I...." Ben was silent for a moment, and Daniel could hear him exhale. When he spoke again his voice was thick. "Daniel, _I found my soulmate_."

Instantly Daniel was completely awake. "What? When, how? Who? Are you sure?"

Ben chuckled softly on the other end. "We're registered," he confirmed, a soft, incredulous wonder in his voice. "God, _liebling_ , it's so incredible, I can't even begin to... he's so perfect...."

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Every time he'd talked to Ben since his brother had moved, one name had come up in conversation almost abnormally often, which had seemed strange considering how choosy his brother was about his close friendships. He was certain that Amy would have been equally angry no matter who Ben had bonded with, but her disparaging comments made more sense, now. "Larry, right?"

"Yeah." His brother gave a soft, incredulous laugh. "It's like nothing else, Daniel."

Daniel found himself smiling - no matter what his personal thoughts towards soul marks were, this was obviously a very good thing for Ben. "I'm so happy for you, _mein herz_. When can I meet him?"

"Um... soon? I mean, we have the next two weeks of work, but... things are kind of... sappy right now...."

Daniel heard the faint sound of a warm tenor voice in the background "Maybe sometime next week?"

"Next week would be good," Ben agreed. "Oh - shit, Daniel, I'm sorry - how was your interview?"

Daniel's smile widened at the reminder. "They all responded very favorably. The research team is so great, Ben, and the stuff they're working on... it's incredible. Mind blowing."

"They liked you?"

"In all appearances."

"Then you'll get the fellowship, right?"

Daniel laughed softly, nervous delight curling in his core as it had for most of his time at CERN. "I hope so. There may still be another candidate more qualified than I am...."

Ben snorted. "Bullshit. How many other people in the world finish their PHD before they turn 25? No-one's more qualified than you are."

"I just don't want to be too blindly optimistic about it," Daniel replied, and heard his brother give a soft hum in understanding.

"I see. But don't worry too much, okay? I know you'll get it. They'd be fools not to take you."

"Thank you," Daniel replied, despite wanting to argue. The Marie Curie Actions fellowships were the most prestigious - and most competitive - awards in the international scientific community. He was fairly certain that he'd never had been considered if he hadn't spent the first half of his academic life studying in Munich, where his mother was a citizen. "I appreciate your faith in me, Ben."

"I'll always be your number one cheerleader. Don't forget that." His brother's voice was warm and fond.

"I won't. Thank you, Ben."

"Of course. Hey, Daniel....." his brother was silent for a long moment, then hesitant. "Let me ask you something.... um. Have you ever... considered looking?"

Daniel's eyebrows knit. "Looking?"

"For your soulmate."

"Ah." Daniel chuckled softly. "Not since I was very young."

"Would you consider it?"

Daniel sighed. It would be far easier for him to look than it would be for most other people in the world, he knew. After all, how many people had their soul mark on their neck? All he'd have to do was stop wearing the multitude of scarves, turtlenecks and mandarin-collar shirts that filled his closet. Or even easier, post his mark on mark-matching sites. But the truth was that the thought of letting fate choose your life partner went against every logical, rational thing Daniel believed in. How could a tattoo mean a stronger relationship between two people than one built on trust, mutual interests, respect, and hard work?

He certainly couldn't say that to Ben, though.

"I think I need to focus on my career for now," he said softly. "I just don't have time to date. But I'm really happy for you, Ben. I promise that. I'm just not sure it's for me, not right now. If my mate is even looking for me."

He heard Ben exhale. "All right. Just... don't write it off completely, okay? Think about it?"

"Sure," Daniel replied, mostly just to placate him. "Let me know when you're coming down, okay?"

"Soon," Ben promised.

~~~

"Daniel." Ben pulled him into a tight hug when he met him at the door, then pulled back, eyes shining. "This is Larry. My mate."

The word was weighty on his brother's tongue, tender and still a bit incredulous at the same time, and Daniel couldn't help but smile. He extended a hand to the tall redhead who accompanied his brother. "I'm Daniel. I'm so glad to meet you. So happy for both of you."

Larry clasped his hand warmly, and Daniel couldn't help but think that the man had the kind of smile that could chase away even the worst of storms - wide, generous, slightly lopsided. Entirely contagious. "Thank you. Ben's said so many good things about you."

"Likewise," Daniel replied. "Even before he knew. You're all that he's been talking about for months."

"Aw, really?" Larry laughed softly, cheeks colouring, and Ben wrapped an arm around him to give him a tight hug.

"Couldn't help it," his brother murmured, and pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek. Then he seemed to catch himself, turning back to Daniel. "How are you, _liebling_? Have you heard back from CERN yet?"

"I got the fellowship." The words bubbled from his lips excitedly. "They called about an hour ago. I start July fifteenth."

"That's amazing!" Ben pulled him into another tight hug. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Fellowship?" Larry asked, and Daniel lowered his eyes with a soft laugh, feeling pleased but a little shy.

"Just a research fellowship in Switzerland...."

"Bullshit. Lar, Daniel's going to work for CERN. You know, that famous lab with the Large Haldron Collider?"

"Large Hadron Collider," Daniel corrected, feeling his cheeks flush. "I'm very fortunate."

"You're a fucking genius is what you are," Ben responded back. "How long will you be there?"

"A full two years."

"Then they really liked you. And we're going to have to visit more before you leave... if you don't mind, Lar?"

"I'd like that," his mate responded, smiling at Ben fondly.

Ben hadn't been kidding when he'd said that things were sappy, Daniel couldn't help but think as he watched his brother and his mate together over dinner. The two men were practically glued together, turning to each other before anyone else, all smiles and soft laughter. It would have been disgusting if his brother hadn't been so glowingly happy. And if they were this sappy now, a week and a half into cementing their bond, how much worse would it have been the week before?'

He liked Larry, though. Beyond their giddiness, he could tell that the man had a kindhearted and sunny disposition. He'd felt favorably towards him as soon as Ben had started talking about him months ago, really. And not just because anyone was better than his brother's ex-fiancee. Despite his misgivings about soul marks, things really seemed to have worked out for Ben. He couldn't help but think that they seemed to have the same kind of deep, glowing affection and respect for each other that his parents had after thirty years of marriage. Were all soulbonded couples like that?

Ben had cooked dinner - something he'd often done when they all lived at home, but was a rare treat now - so Daniel set about cleaning up the kitchen. Ben and Larry disappeared off fairly quickly, which didn't surprise him. Any closer and they might as well be wearing the same set of clothes, he thought with a soft laugh. His parents helped a little, then disappeared as well - his mother to some kind of evening seminar, his father to bowling league.

Daniel didn't mind. there was something soothing about setting the kitchen to rights again, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands in hot soapy water, listening to some kind of easy listening internet station playing on his brother's laptop. After he finished the dishes he wiped down the table and counter tops, then shut down Ben's laptop, grabbing the bag for it where it hung off one of the dining room chairs.

As he slipped it inside, he noticed a large manilla envelope. Not normally something he'd pay attention to, except this one had his name written across the top in his brother's neat handwriting. It was strange enough that curiosity overruled any sense of propriety. Anyway, the envelope was unsealed, he rationalized. So it couldn't be that private.

He unfolded the flap and started to pull out the contents - sleek 8x10 photos of an incredibly beautiful dark haired man with strikingly vibrant green eyes and....

Daniel felt his whole body go cold. There, in intricate black lines on the man's cheek, were the unmistakable lines of a soul mark - half an book, pages fluttering slightly in an unseen breeze, an illustration of a delicate rosebud on the top page.

It was, without a doubt, a direct mirror to the mark that had graced Daniel's neck since the day he was born.

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"I... didn't mean for you to find that."

At the sound of his brother's voice, cold shock turned to a hot flash of anger. Daniel whirled, hands shaking where they clutched the photo. "How could you do this to me? Why the fuck would you go looking for _my_ soulmate, Ben?"

"I didn't go looking," Ben started helplessly, glancing back toward his mate, who had followed him down the stairs.

"Then what the hell is this?" Daniel felt his eyes burn with helpless tears. "I told you I didn't want this in my life. And you just assume that it'll work for me because it worked for you? How could you put me on this position?!"

"I'm sorry," Ben said softly. He moved towards him slowly, both hands held out, cautious. "I swear I didn't go looking. I just met him, Daniel. Like it was fate. How could I walk away from that?"

"Easily!"

"Easily?" Ben's eyebrows knit, his voice softening. " _Mein liebling_... finding Larry is the best thing that's ever happened to me. How could I not want this for you?"

Daniel dropped the photo on the counter, covering his face with one hand against the helpless sob that escaped his throat. "I didn't want to know. If I didn't know I could keep pretending it didn't matter, that I didn't care, I - "

"Shh...." Ben stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

For a moment Daniel tried to fight. Then he sagged into him with another soft sob. "Why does he have to be so fucking beautiful?"

"Forgive me," Ben murmured softly. "I didn't mean to tell you like that. I know you didn't want to hear it. I just... couldn't live with the possibility that my baby brother might miss out on something so amazing just because I didn't say anything...."

Daniel gave a helpless sob into his shoulder. "I'm leaving for two years, Ben. How can I even think about pursuing him when I know I have to leave?"

"Just come meet him," Ben urged. "You don't have to tell him. Just come see him - "

"Please don't."

They both looked up to where Larry stood, still near the foot of the stairs, watching them with eyebrows knit. He wet his lips, dropping his gaze to the tile. "I'm sorry. If you're not sure, then don't go anywhere near him. I can't let you do that to him."

Why did Larry's words make his heart ache so much? "You know him, too?"

"He's my best friend," Larry replied, gaze still fixed on the floor. "The person I love most in the world after Ben. He doesn't deserve.... even if you don't tell him anything, Daniel, he'll feel...." He stopped with a helpless sigh, looking up at Ben. "You know, don't you? You must have felt it, too. When we met. Even not knowing why or what it was, I... I needed to be close to you...."

Ben nodded slowly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Larry leaned back against the kitchen counter, lips still pinched as he watched them. "Are you sure it's a match?"

Daniel pulled back from his brother, reaching for the knot in his scarf. Immediately Larry's eyes went wide. "Hey, you don't have to show me, I don't - "

"It's fine," Daniel replied, unwinding the scarf. He held Larry's gaze as he tilted his head, baring his mark. "Tell me that it's not a match."

Larry let out a soft breath. "... Jesus christ."

"What if...." Ben started to speak slowly beside him, eyebrows knit. Then he looked up at Larry. "What if they didn't actually meet? Like, physically?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him as he re-tied his scarf. "What am I supposed to do, randomly message him on facebook?"

"I don't know. Maybe find him through me?" Ben looked at Larry helplessly. "What do you think?"

"It's not a bad idea," Larry said slowly, looking back to Daniel. "How do you feel about Tinder?"

"Tinder?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Not Grindr?"

"Well, he's on both. A lot. But not just for hookups. He's got a lot of downtime at work, he likes to talk to people. So?"

The thought was daunting. Daniel looked down at the photo of the pretty, dark-haired man on the counter and sighed. "There's no way a guy like that would swipe right for me."

"Daniel - " Ben immediately started to protest.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong," Larry replied quietly. "And if you're right, well... that answers your question, doesn't it?"

"My question?"

"Whether all of this is worth it."

The thought, the possibility of rejection was overwhelmingly frightening. His logical mind balked against it. Why should this be any different than any other man? Why was he getting so worked up at all?

"There's a lot of people on Tinder," he muttered.

"Grindr, then. We'll just go to where he works - "

"I can't stalk him at work!"

Larry chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course not. You'll hang out in the lobby of the hotel next door."

"Next door to what?"

"The Imperial Theater. He's in Les Miz."

Musical theater? This was the man that was supposed to be his other half? But at the same time, a little voice in the back of his mind said, Why not? Broadway must be just as competitive as the scientific world, even if it wasn't quite as competitive as his CERN fellowship. But perhaps more for this man. Would it be a handicap, in the arts, to have a visible soul mark? "Who does he play?"

Larry smiled. "The young lover, Marius. He's an understudy for the lead role."

He'd be just as beautiful on stage, Daniel found himself thinking as he looked down at the photo. ".... what's his name?"

"John."

 _John._ Daniel traced a fingertip along the edge of his hair in the photo, feeling another rush of anxious helplessness. ".... I leave in a month and a half."

"Then you'd better come home with us tomorrow, hadn't you?" Ben stepped into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Please, _liebling_. I don't want you to regret this...."

Daniel gave a soft, helpless laugh. Then he slid the photo back into the envelope. "Not a word of this to mom and dad. Or anyone. If this doesn't work...." God, how was he even entertaining the possibility? But Ben was right... how could he not?

"I understand," Ben replied, and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Don't worry... you won't regret this. I know you won't."

~~~

 

His brother's certainty didn't make him any less nervous. Thankfully he was able to find a seat in a little out-of-the way alcove in the Marriott lobby, which made him feel rather less conspicuous. Then he put on a pair of headphones to block out the world and logged into Grindr.

He recognized the man's photo immediately, though he'd angled so that the lines of his mark weren't visible. Nightwing69, read the username, and the whole profile struck Daniel as much more lighthearted than the majority of posturing studs on the ap. His finger hovered over the "messaging" button. Then he forced himself to navigate away. If John wasn't interested, that would be that, he reminded himself.

Instead, he settled back in his chair, pulling his e-reader out of his shoulder bag and diving into a collection of papers he'd hoped to read before his fellowship started.

It wasn't a bad way to pass the time, sipping a large coffee, pausing every so often to clear the influx of generally lurid invitations that were coming in on the ap from men in the vicinity.

Suddenly a message popped up that was so politely unassumming that it cut through the rest of the smut, and Daniel found himself staring at the icon of the beautiful, dark-haired man who was meant to be his mate.

Hey, cutie. Haven't seen you around before. Are you on vacation in NY?"

Daniel had to close his eyes against the sudden influx of emotion - elation, nervousness, excitement. Just respond like you always would, he reminded himself firmly.

 _"Sort of. I'm staying with my brother for a few weeks. You live here?_ " It wasn't really a lie - Larry had offered his sofa bed for as long as Daniel wanted.

_"True blue, born and raised. What are you up to?"_

_"Just killing time waiting for my brother."_ Daniel worried his bottom lip with his teeth, hesitating on the next message. _"Sorry, I'm not actually looking for a hookup... just wanted to pass the time talking to a nice boy. Is that okay?"_

_"Perfect. I'm stuck in hair and makeup, then I'm performing. Though I'm not sure you could call me a NICE boy. ;) "_

Daniel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, laughing softly. _"Where are you performing, slightly-naughty boy?"_

_"HA! The Imperial. Really gorgeous theater. You should take a look, if you get a chance to do some sight-seeing."_

Knowing that John was playing one of the main roles, his reply was far more modest than Daniel had expected for someone on a pick-up app. But he couldn't help but find that encouraging. Even more encouraging was that as they continued to message John appeared completely respectful of the fact that Daniel wasn't trawling... he was teasingly flirtatious, of course, but never steered the conversation back into pickup-territory.

_"Well, cutie, curtain's up in ten, so I have to go. Thanks for killing time with me. I really enjoyed talking to you."_

Daniel felt a sudden shock of panic at the thought of disengaging. But what excuse could he give to message John again, especially if he wasn't looking for a hookup? He drew a deep breath and tried to push away the looming, uncertain nervousness. John had responded favorably so far. And if he didn't, well.....

_"I have too. Listen... do you maybe want to meet up for coffee sometime? Or just chat again? Maybe not on Grindr so I don't have to spend the entire time dodging dick pics?"_

_"LOL! Yeah, I'd really like that. Text me. 212-555-8736. I'm John, btw."_

Relief swept over him. _"I will. Thank you, John. I'm Daniel. Break a leg tonight."_

_"After such a nice conversation with a cute boy? I'll kill it. Thanks, Daniel. Talk to you soon."_

Daniel let out a long breath and stood, starting out of the hotel, still feeling a little overwhelmed by the experience. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself looking at the front entrance of the Imperial Theater. Part of him badly wanted to just meet the man, to see what would happen and how it would feel. But he'd promised Larry he wouldn't. Not until he was sure. But maybe from the anonymity of the theater....

"Do you have any tickets left for tonight's show?" he asked at the doors.

"Not tonight, honey," the woman replied, shaking her head. "And we've already started. Come back tomorrow."

Well, that was that.

Maybe another night, he couldn't help but think, then immediately tried to push away the thought. He'd made contact, so there was no need to physically be close to John. It was too risky, at least until he'd decided....

 _"It's Daniel. Thanks again for chatting this evening. Hope you had a good show, "_ he texted that evening, and went to bed still wishing he'd done more.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

The notification link on Daniel's phone was blinking the next morning. He found himself smiling, despite telling himself that he was being silly for doing so. It was certainly just some spam email, or a facebook notification....

He pulled his glasses on and pulled up the notification, feeling his heart flutter at the sight of John's name.

 _"I sang my little heart out tonight. How was your evening?"_ Midnight. Part of Daniel wished he'd been awake to respond immediately.

 _"Sorry, I fell asleep,"_ he typed back. _"It was nice, but not as nice as talking to you was."_

A few hours past before he received a reply, during which he tried very hard not to check his phone every five minutes. At the same time, he forced himself to ignore his brother's rather smug expression as they ate breakfast together.

Finally another text buzzed through, and Daniel stepped into the apartment's small den to read it in peace.

_"Morning, cutie. What a lovely message to wake up to. I've been thinking a lot about coffee. Are you still interested?"_

Daniel felt a soft spike of panic at the thought. He hadn't intended it to happen so quickly, and his promise to Larry - that he'd wait until he was certain until physically pursuing John - weighed heavy on his mind. But how could he say no? He was the one who'd suggested meeting up in the first place!

Then another text buzzed through before he could reply. _"I can't this weekend, we've got double shows. But we're dark on Monday. Maybe if you're not busy....?"_

Was Monday really any better? _"I have a research engagement, and then I have a dinner,"_ he typed back, which wasn't technically a lie. _"I could try and rearrange?"_ The addition came quickly, almost automatic.

 _"Don't worry. I'm sure we can figure out something later on in the week,"_ came the reply. _"And I do just mean coffee. I know you're not looking for dick pics."_

How are you so understanding? Daniel thought, and his heart gave another painful, ridiculous flutter in his chest. _"Not yet, anyway. But I'd like to keep talking, if that's okay?"_

_"I'd like that very much."_

"Do you have plans today?" Ben asked lightly as Daniel returned to help him clear the table.

It was a weighted question, and Ben knew it. Daniel tried to keep his expression neutral. "I have a lot of reading to do. I thought I might go find a coffee shop and stay out of your hair."

"We don't mind," Ben replied. "You can do whatever here, you know...."

He could tell that there were a hundred questions on the tip of his brother's tongue; Daniel appreciated him for holding them. He pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek. "I'm fine. You two are still honeymooning. Enjoy your last couple days off."

Ben smiled, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to give him a tight squeeze. "If you need anything... or to talk. Just let me know. Okay?"

"I know," Daniel replied, returning the embrace.

He felt less conspicuous, in the coffee shop where no-one knew him, checking his text messages so often that it made it difficult to concentrate on his reading. He was responding too quickly, too eagerly, his rational self told him. And yet John seemed to get back to him just as quickly, and when the other man finally went on stage and radio silence set in, Daniel felt himself feeling irrationally lonely.

He was just considering making his way back to Larry's apartment when the phone ring. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of John's name, then resumed twice as fast. Daniel forced himself to take a slow breath, then answered. "Hello?"

"Hi.... Daniel?"

God, even his voice was beautiful. Daniel felt his reply stick in his throat, and he had to swallow hard. "John."

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry, I should have asked before calling, I just, um, I just got out of costume and I have a bit of time, so...."

"No, no it's fine. I - I'm glad you called."

"I'm not taking you from anything?"

"No, don't worry. I had to escape my brother's earlier, anyway. I've just been doing some reading at a coffee shop."

John laughed softly. "Escape?"

"Yeah. He's, um... he and his soulmate recently registered, so they've been kind of...."

"Overly amorous?" John suggested, playful and teasing, and Daniel found himself laughing.

"Yes. Yes, that's it exactly. And terribly sappy. But they're both so goddamn happy that I can't really be annoyed, can I?"

"Ah, I think us unbonded people are allowed to be at least a little annoyed," John replied, voice warm. "A bit jealous, bit disgusted. Right?"

"That's probably a bit more accurate. I honestly still don't know how I feel about it."

"Them, or soul marks in general?"

Daniel thought back to the picture of the mark on John's cheek and sighed. "In general, I guess. You know, we're no closer to being able to explain them than we were a hundred years ago? All of our advances in science and medicine and yet we succumb to this... arcane, supernatural force. And people just accept that it's normal, and...." He'd said the words a million times, but not since he'd seen the picture of his mate's face, and he stopped, conflicted. "I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what I think, honestly. I'm happy for them, though." He leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. "What do you think about it?"

He heard a long exhale on the other end of the phone. "I'm not sure I know anymore. I guess it's just one of those things that when you're young and you hear all the fairytales, you just kind of... assume it'll happen like that someday? And then when it doesn't you start to wonder if there's something wrong with you, and you try and date other guys but so many of them are so caught up in finding their match that they just don't try for anything else."

John sounded troubled, and Daniel felt a soft wave of regret. "Like the guys that give up on the relationship when they realize you're not a match? I've definitely had those. It's dumb. My parents weren't bonded, they've been happily married and obviously very in love for over thirty years now. I can't believe that their love is anything less just because they don't have magic pictures on their body."

On the other end of the phone, John gave a soft hum. "It's... really nice to hear that, Daniel."

"I can't help it. I'm a scientist. I like people because I like them."

"Should I take that as encouragement?" John's voice was still soft, but his words were warm, and Daniel felt the tips of his ears heat.

"I'm not one of those types," he murmured, and for the first time felt a pang of guilt at the enormity of the information he was keeping from John. "I promise."

"I appreciate that. Actually I... I was really glad you just wanted to talk yesterday. I've had a lot of people who... my mark... it's really visible," John said slowly, obvious by the caution in his voice that he was choosing his words carefully. "It turns a lot of people off. The last guy that I was serious with said he couldn't get over it, seeing that reminder every time he looked at me that we weren't meant to be together...."

The thought of such a thing made Daniel's heart ache, which was ridiculous. John wouldn't be here if he was still with someone else. He should be relieved. But he couldn't help but feel for John's remembered pain. "I'm sorry. That's terrible."

"Yeah well... it is what it is. God, this got really serious really fast. I'm sorry. I swear I'm not usually such a drag. And I haven't even taken you on a date yet."

"Soon," Daniel found himself saying, smiling. "And I don't mind. I think it's important to talk about things like this when you're interested in someone."

"So you are interested."

Daniel laughed softly, lowering his head, unseen. "I would have thought that would be obvious by now."

"Well a boy can dream, but normally I don't make assumptions before I've wined and dined and all that."

"Let's call this a date, then. A phone date. Tell me what you do when you're not on stage serenading New York?"

They talked until Daniel's ear was hot from having the phone pressed to it, until his battery was close to dying and John had to leave for makeup. Still, he could barely bring himself to hang up. "Can I talk to you later? After the show?"

"I don't know if I can tonight...." John sounded disappointed even as he spoke. "It's one of my cast-mate's birthdays, we're going for drinks right after. I can try and get up early and call you before work tomorrow?"

"Sleep if you need to. We can talk tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow," John promised, and though Daniel couldn't see him, there was so much adoration in his voice.

Daniel woke up the next morning to a voicemail notification, and a text message from John. _"I think my sister sent you a drunk voicemail of me from last night. If it's funny, it was totally on purpose. If it's dumb then it's all her fault."_

The voicemail opened to a jumbled thrum of talking, like he was in a large group of people. Then a clear, gorgeous tenor cut through the noise in song. " _The book of love is long and boring and written very long ago. It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes, and things we're all too young to know. But I~ I love it when you give me things, and you~ you ought to give me wedding rings -_ what the hell, Anna!"

I'm being an idiot, he thought himself, even as his heart twisted in his chest.

God. I'm falling in love.

~~~

 

Spending Sunday with Ben and his mate didn't make Daniel's feelings any easier to handle. They were so happy, so in love... but it was more than that. Daniel had always watched his brother shrink around Amy, giving in to her desires and opinions when they came into conflict, even if it was something that could have been easily compromised on. But with Larry... they seemed interact with each other with a kind of deep, innate understanding of each other that he'd rarely seen in anyone other than his parents. Did they fit together so well because they were soulmates - because this unexplainable, supernatural power had known they would love peaceably? Or was it in response to the bond, this mutual approach of gentleness, of working to find solutions that would never leave either of them unhappy?

It felt a little like cheating, to reach such a level of harmony so early in a relationship.

But he could have that with John, couldn't he?"

"How are things going?" Larry asked quietly, in a rare moment together without Ben.

"We've been taking a lot," Daniel admitted, feeling his cheeks heat. "He's... " he drew a shakey breath, part of him still afraid to admit this out loud, or even to himself. He couldn't stop his voice from trembling. "He's really wonderful, Larry."

"He is," Larry replied, his smile soft and fond. "Have you decided if you're going to meet him?"

"How can I not?" Daniel gave a soft, helpless laugh, shaking his head. "But you both knew that I would once I talked to him, didn't you?"

Larry raised both hands, gave a shrug. "I'm almost as new to this as you are, remember."

Daniel leaned against the kitchen counter, watching him. "If you don't mind me asking... what was it like for you? Meeting Ben, realizing...."

Larry regarded him for a moment, lips pursing. "It was difficult," he said finally. "My attraction to him was just as strong and instantaneous as the connection I felt with him. But he was my partner, and engaged, so... I convinced myself that I couldn't say anything, that I just needed to enjoy the friendship we had...." He gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I already felt more love for him than I'd ever thought possible. Every kind of love - I was in love with him but I also just... I loved him. I didn't know what it meant, and I kind of thought it was just me. But I was so happy that he wanted to spend time with me....."

"And then you found out about the marks?"

Larry nodded, glancing away. "In the locker room after a game. I couldn't ask him to pursue it, not with Amy in the picture. I spent a week without him, just feeling... feeling like I'd lost everything, Daniel. John was the one that helped me through that and kept me in one piece until Ben came back to me."

It felt like Larry was trying to tell him so much more. "You really love him."

"He's the closest thing I have to family on this side of the ocean. And honestly, I... I might not have made it until Ben came back if he hadn't been here. The feeling of knowing you've found this wholeness but can't have it because the other person doesn't want it.... Daniel, I... I don't know if I could ever describe how terrible it was to experience, I...."

Daniel stepped across the kitchen to touch his arm. "I won't hurt him," he said softly. "I couldn't bear it. But I don't know how much longer I can put off meeting him in person."

"Then make your decision," Larry replied softly, eyebrows knit as he looked down at him. "Go or cut him loose."

"I haven't told him about the marks. But I also haven't told him that I'm leaving for two years. How can I accept this and then leave him?"

"I...." Larry sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can answer that. But I would have followed Ben wherever he needed to go."

"I can't ask him to give up his career for my own."

"I'm not saying you have to. Daniel, if you love him... whatever you too have to work out, even if you have to be long distance for two years, is it really worse than walking away from this and never being with him?"

He was right, of course. But Daniel couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Listen," Larry started quietly. "I have a friend who works at the Imperial, I can get him to hold a rush ticket for you for Tuesday's show. Won't be an amazing seat, but you'll be able to see him. Will you go?"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you."

~~~

He traded a few texts with John throughout the day, but couldn't manage to dampen down the growing lump of feelings in his core. Guilt, at all the things he hadn't told him. Dread that they might be a deal breaker. Fear that they might not be, that overcoming them might be more trouble than he was worth to John.

He put himself to bed an hour early that night, waking up to a few missed calls from John and a sweet, friendly text message wishing him goodnight.

The guilt was too much.

 _"I haven't been completely honest with you about some things,"_ he texted finally. _"I've been awarded the Marie Currie Actions Fellowship at CERN in Geneva. I leave mid July. I'll be gone for two years. I didn't mean to lead you on. If you feel like I've been wasting your time than I'll understand."_

Then there was radio silence for the rest of the day.

I've screwed it up, Daniel thought, futilely trying to lose himself in the work he needed to do to catch up the work that he'd be doing at CERN, study results and papers and data that swam before his eyes. He felt untethered, unsettled like he never had before, and as much as he appreciated that his brother and Larry left him alone, part of him wished that they'd press him to talk just so he could get all of it off his chest.

When his phone finally rang late that afternoon, his heart leapt at the sight of John's name. Then it immediately plummeted. What if John was only calling to break this off entirely? Could he stand to hear those words? But could he continue on, not knowing?

He hit the button to answer, stepping out onto Larry's balcony for privacy. "Hello, John."

"Hi." John was quiet for a long moment. "I'm sorry I didn't... respond earlier, I... wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

"I always want to hear from you," Daniel found himself saying, heart aching. He curled up in the round wicker chair that sat on Larry's balcony, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I should have been up front about..." everything. "My work."

"I googled it. It's kind of a really big deal, isn't it? I mean, I could always tell that you're really smart, but... this is something extraordinary."

Daniel swallowed hard. "...yeah."

"I'm kind of surprised you've been distracting yourself with me, honestly."

A soft, helpless laugh bubbled up from his lips. "You're not a distraction. Not just a distraction."

He heard John sigh softly, quiet for a long moment. "Look, Daniel, I... I'm going to be completely frank with you, because I feel like I need to put this all out there, I....." another soft exhale. "I can't say this isn't the weirdest way I've ever gotten involved with someone, and I'm not really sure what to make of it. But I... I really like you. Maybe more than I've ever liked anyone. And I know that probably sounds ridiculous to you since we haven't even actually met yet, and I'm not even sure you want to meet me at all and after I got your text I couldn't help but think that I should just accept the blow off and not respond at all but my friend told me I was being ridiculous and just needed to actually talk about it with you, so... what do you want, Daniel?"

Daniel glanced back into the apartment, though he couldn't see Ben or his mate. "Your friend told you to call?"

"Yeah. Just an old childhood confidante, I needed to talk to someone, I... " he stopped. "I feel really unsettled and I wasn't sure what else to do."

"Me too," Daniel murmured, heart aching. "I really like you too, John. It's why I haven't said anything about Geneva, I... I was worried you wouldn't want to waste time with me if you knew I was leaving."

"It sounds like we should make the most of the time we have. Shouldn't we?"

"But what happens after?"

"I don't know. But I think we can cross that bridge when we come to it. Can't we?" When Daniel didn't answer, John sighed, voice soft. "Come meet me. Tonight. Anywhere you want. I'll come to your brother's house, I'll take you for drinks, coffee, anything. Please come meet me. I really need to see you."

Daniel swallowed hard. "Tomorrow," he managed, voice rough. "I - I have tickets to the show. Afterward...."

"Yeah?" John's voice was breathless, suddenly excited. "Tomorrow? You're coming to see the show?"

"I am. I'm sorry it's taken me so long...."

"No, no. God, it's only been days, don't apologize. I'm so happy you're coming, I'll do my best for you. And afterwards...."

"I'll stay. We can meet up. I promise."

"I'm really looking forward to it."

Daniel found Ben and Larry in the kitchen starting dinner. Larry was carefully chopping vegetables, and had just poured three large glasses of red wine, one of which he silently slid across the counter towards Daniel. Daniel took it, taking a long swallow, hand shaking as he put it down again.

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow after the show," he said, hearing his voice quiver, and tried to take a slow breath. "Not-meeting him was completely futile, you know. Whatever this - this _thing _is, this unexplainable fucking force, I - we never needed to meet, we were doomed as soon as I reached out to him, I - '__

__"Not doomed," Ben said softly, stepping into him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You'll be fine, _liebling_. Trust me. You'll see."_ _

__Daniel let his head fall, pressing his face to Ben's shoulder, drawing breath in a sharp gasp, feeling his eyes burn with helpless frustration. "I feel like I can't control anything. How could you stand this? How much worse is it going to be when I _see_ him? Oh god, Ben, how can I leave him? But how can I turn my back on everything I've done so far in my life?"_ _

__"Shh...." Ben's fingers were gentle in his hair. "It'll be okay. I know it will. Fate didn't bring you together just to destroy everything you've built for yourself, I know it hasn't. Just trust him, Daniel."_ _

__Daniel gave a frustrated sob. "I want to. But how can I trust someone that I don't even know?"_ _

__Ben sighed, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Trust your heart, then. Listen, _liebling_... you're thinking about this the wrong way. Just because science can't explain it now doesn't mean it never will. We just lack the technology and understanding to do it in this moment. Right? It wasn't like atoms didn't exist just because we couldn't see them. We didn't know what gravity was but it still held us to the earth. Isn't this the same?"_ _

__At Daniel's soft, helpless sniff he sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "If you can't trust anything, just trust me, _liebling_. I know it's frightening. I've been there. But it's going to work out. I promise. I promise."_ _

__"I'll try," Daniel managed to whisper, and held him more tightly._ _

__~~~_ _


	4. Chapter 4

He's here, Daniel thought, feeling his heart leap in his chest before he'd even laid eyes on John on the stage. The ticket Larry had secured for him had been surprisingly good - a single seat near the side of the sixteenth row. It would have been quite enjoyable if he hadn't spent the first half of the show distracted, attention torn between trying to remember when Marius was due to come on stage and staring at John's cast photo in the playbill. It, too, was angled to carefully hide his mark, and Daniel couldn't help but think back to the glossy photo Ben had given him with the elegant black lines of his mark. The thing that had started all of this.

But then, maybe it had just been a matter of time. With John being Larry's best friend, how long could they have gone without meeting? Would things have been easier, if he'd met John after he'd finished his fellowship at CERN? Would they have been harder? Would he have fallen in love with someone else in the meantime? Would John?

His eyes easily found John's mop of dark curls as he stepped onto stage, tailing a dark haired girl in ragged urchin clothes. He could just barely see the shadow of John's mark on his face, obviously hidden under layers of thick stage makeup. John looked out towards the audience for a moment, seemingly distracted, and Daniel felt his heart flutter painfully again. Then he seemed to catch himself, refocusing, and Daniel found himself easily lost in his performance.

It seemed particularly apt, the character that he was playing. The young revolutionary discovering his soulmate for the first time on the eve of revolution. Singing out his love with her with breathless, beautiful adoration as they bonded. _"A heart full of you... a single look and then I knew...!"_

Even knowing the story, knowing that he would be saved from the barricades, it was easy to feel anxious. When Marius made the decision to tear himself away from his mate and bravely stand with his friends in revolution, Daniel felt as though his heart was breaking. If he hadn't been in love before he certainly would be now, he couldn't help but think. He couldn't imagine anything in the world more beautiful than John's clear tenor voice, filling the theater with the most poignant emotion - love, anger, sorrow. By the time John finished his great solo mourning his dead friends Daniel had stopped trying hold back the tears, completely overwhelmed by the beauty and emotion in his voice.

After the curtain had fallen for the final time, as the audience around him started to make their way out of the theater, Daniel sank back down into his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his head from spinning. Part of him wanted to climb up on stage and push past the curtains, to find John as soon as possible. Part of him felt to overwhelmed to move.

Finally he sent a text. _"That was amazing. It was so, so good, I'm speechless. You're incredible. When can I meet you?"_

A response buzzed back in a matter of seconds. _"I'm really glad you thought so. Come now. Go around the building to the stage door at the back. Text me and I'll bring you in."_

It only took him a few minutes to push through the crowd and find his way there. He hung back from the throng of admirers who'd already gathered at the door, hoping to greet the cast as they left. _"I'm here."_

The stage door opened only a few seconds later. John's eyes locked into his almost instantly, and Daniel felt completely overwhelmed by an aching rush of longing.

John stood in the doorway, seemingly just as overwhelmed, frozen until someone pushed past him to leave. Then he stepped down into the crowd, murmuring distracted pleasantries as he pushed his way through to Daniel, looking down at him and letting out a soft, incredulous breath. "...Hi."

He'd put on a tshirt and jeans, though he was still caked in stage makeup, and Daniel had to focus to keep himself from reaching up and touching his cheek where he could see the faint shadow of the lines of his mark. He swallowed down a trembling rush of nervousness. "Hello, John."

"You're so cute in person," John said in response, and gave a small laugh, still obviously overwhelmed. He glanced back at the stage door. "Um. I need to get cleaned up, I... can we talk inside?"

Daniel nodded, heart fluttering as John took his hand and led him back through the throng. The back halls of the theater were a blur, but soon enough they were inside a small dressing room with the door closed behind them. John gave another soft exhale as he looked down at him, seeming almost dazed, still holding his hand. "I... I'm sorry, I suddenly don't know what to say, I... it's really good to see you. To meet you. Finally."

Daniel tightened his hand on John's, suddenly very much wanting to just throw himself into his arms, forcing himself to hold back. If he kissed John now he was certain that he wouldn't be able to stop, and there was too much to be said to allow that. And he had to be sure, completely sure.... "I'm sorry I waited so long," he said, and John laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no. It's only been a few days, it's ridiculous to think..." He let out another long breath, then brought Daniel's hand to his lips, pressing a trembling kiss to his fingers. "I'd really like to date you. If you want to. For as long as you want to. I mean, I understand if you want to see other people while you're away, but I - I'll wait for you to come back."

John's words were so earnest and genuine that Daniel had to swallow hard against a sudden lump in his throat. "....but I'll be gone for two years."

"I know. I'll wait. I want to wait for you."

"For two years?" Daniel lifted a hand, stopping just shy of his cheek, brushing his hair instead. "I can't ask that of anyone, John."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Two years, however many years. Whatever amazing things you're going to do, I want to be the one to stand behind you."

"But what if you find someone else? You could be looking for your soul mate...."

John shook his head, glancing away from him for a moment. He gave a soundless, sad little laugh. "I'm not looking, not anymore. Do you think my mate wants to find me? There's no way they could have missed me if they did. My mate doesn't want me, I've accepted that. But... it doesn't matter to me anymore. Because it means that I got to meet you instead. That's more important to me than some silly mark."

Daniel realized that he was clutching John's hand so tightly that he was shaking. He forced himself to let go, blinking hard at the tears that suddenly blurred his eyes. "I'm so sorry, John."

"Sorry?" John shook his head. "Sweetheart, what for?"

Swallowing hard, Daniel reached for the pin that held his silk scarf in place, delicately and carefully tied into a cravat for the theater. His fingers trembled as he tucked the pin into his vest pocket, then started to unwind the layers of scarf that carefully shrouded his mark. Finally pulling it away from his neck, he took a deep breath and looked up at John again, tilting his chin to display his mark clearly.

John drew a sharp, shuddering breath, his lips parting slightly, green eyes wide as he stared down at the mark. He raised a hand as if to touch it, then stopped, fingers hovering, drawing another hard gasp of breath. "... oh!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't look for you." The words spilled from Daniel's lips in a rush, along with the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we started talking. When Larry and my brother showed me your photo I didn't know what to do and the timing's so terrible but I... I had to meet you, John."

John brought a hand up to touch his own face. "You've known the whole time?"

Daniel nodded, swallowing hard at the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry."

John's eyebrows knit. "Larry? You...." Then there was sudden understanding. "Ben's your brother."

Daniel nodded again, and John let out a long, shivering breath, forcing his eyes from Daniel's mark to meet his gaze again. "Do you...." he started, soft and almost afraid. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do," he managed to whisper, and John gave a soft sob, pulling him tightly into his embrace. He pressed a trembling kiss to Daniel's temple, then to another tear as it escaped, and the feeling of warmth and love and connection was so overwhelming that for a moment Daniel felt like he couldn't breathe.

"A single look and then I knew..." John's words were the barest whisper, breath a warm sigh against his ear. "I'm yours forever. I'm so in love you."

"I never imagined I could love someone so much," Daniel managed to respond, clinging to him tightly. He forced himself to draw a deep, shaky breath, pulling back just enough to look at him, touching his jaw with his fingertips. "May I please take your makeup off?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes, please, I... um... here...." John tugged him over to the lighted vanity, pulling forward a large tub of cold cream, a bag of cotton pads and a box of makeup remover wipes. He looked down at the room's single chair, still a little dazed, then forced himself to loosen his arms around Daniel enough that he could slide down into it.

Daniel perched over his lap without thinking to ask, which made John smile, warm and achingly sweet. He tightened his arms around Daniel's waist again, pulling him closer. "I don't mind taking it off myself...."

Daniel shook his head. "Please, I - I'd like to. Tell me what to do?"

Soon he was massaging a layer of cold cream into the thick, oil based cream makeup, the whole mess turning orange under his fingertips. He wiped it off in careful strokes with the cotton pads, taking the makeup with it - first his forehead and nose, then his right cheek. It was hard to ignore the way John smiled at him as he did, leaning into the touch ever so slightly, and Daniel was strangely reminded of a well-loved housecat, purring while being pet. Finally he started to wipe away the makeup from over John's mark, pulse quickening as the dark, delicate lines of the book were revealed clearly. Drawing a soft breath, Daniel ran his fingers along the edge of the book, a shiver of warmth rushing through him, so overwhelming that for a moment he could hardly breathe.

John closed his eyes briefly, a soft whimper escaping his throat. "Feels like nothing else," he murmured, then looked up at him again, moving his hand up to rest on Daniel's shoulder, stroking his thumb gently against his mark. The shiver of pleasure it sent through him wasn't sexual; it was somehow far more intense, like John had caressed his heart so lovingly that he could hardly stand it. He gave a soft, breathless sob, and John brought their mouths together with a little moan. He cupped Daniel's jaw gently with one hand, fingers warm against his mark and kisses warmer still. "You're perfect," he breathed against his lips, voice husky. "You're so beautiful, Daniel, oh god...."

Daniel couldn't help but give a soft, incredulous laugh. "Me? You, John.... everything about you takes my breath away... the first time I saw you, and not just the mark...."

"My darling," John murmured, voice husky. He kissed him again, free hand digging into the small of his back. His lips parted against his, trembling a little, tasting him with sweet hesitancy at first, then more urgently. Then he dropped his lips to Daniel's throat with a soft moan, reverently mapping the lines of his mark with kisses, finally turning his cheek to nuzzle against him. The shock of pleasure that shuddered through him left Daniel gasping, and when John raised his head again all he could do was stare.

Under Daniel's gaze, the delicate rosebud on the top page of John's book fluttered open, petals unfurling one by one until a beautiful full, lush bloom graced the page. "John," he whispered urgently. "Look."

John turned his head to look in the mirror, and his eyes grew bright. "They change," he breathed, wonderingly, and Daniel glanced at his own mark to find the same. The writing on his page, previously indistinguishable, now formed an intricately drawn initial "L", followed by small cursive "o-v-e".

"John? You still in - oh..." Daniel recognized the dark haired girl who pushed open the door as the street urchin who'd died in the show, still wearing her makeup. She raised her eyebrows at John. "This is the genius scientist you've been pining over, I assume?"

John's arms tightened around him, beaming. "Daniel, this is my sister. Anna..." he took a deep breath. "This is my _mate_."

Anna looked at him in a brief moment of confusion, then raised her eyebrows. "Ohhh... well. Congratulations. Guess I should buy some more earplugs?"

John made a little displeased noise, holding him closer. "Be nice."

Anna snorted. "And here I was about to offer to bunk in with Kaylee tonight and let you have the apartment. But if you're going to be so ungrateful...."

"Aw, sis, I didn't mean it like that. And you don't have to go anywhere...."

"I'm not going to stick around and get cavities from all this sugary sweetness, thank you very much." She winked at Daniel as she reached around John to grab the cold cream. "Happy to meet you. You're all he's been talking about for the past, like, week, you know."

Daniel felt a warm rush of pleasure even as his cheeks burned. "I'm afraid it's quite mutual."

John's smile was almost heartbreakingly sweet. He let his forehead rest against Daniel's. "So happy for that....."

"Ug! God, John, take him home. I'll give Jenny a heads up to expect a registration notice from you tomorrow morning. Right? You'll get up in time to give them notice to get Simon to do your part for the show?"

"Of course," John murmured, though he seemed far more interested in nuzzling Daniel's jaw. Daniel forced himself to open his eyes and look up at Anna.

"I'll make sure of it, Anna."

"Good." She smiled, warm and kind. "John really needs a good influence in his life."

"Hey!"

Daniel laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Will you please take me home now, John?"

John nodded, smile adoringly. He grabbed a makeup wipe from the box as Daniel stood up, cleaning the remaining makeup streaks from his skin, but stopped suddenly as Daniel started to wrap his scarf back around his neck. His dismay was obvious enough that Daniel couldn't help but feel it as well. He bit his lip, unwrapping a loop. "Would you like me to leave it uncovered...?"

"It's okay if you want to," John replied softly. "I know most people don't...."

"But you've always had to wear your heart on your sleeve, haven't you?" Daniel smiled, reaching up to gently stroke his fingers along the bottom of his mark. He offered John his scarf. "Do you have a bag I could put this in?"

John nodded, taking it from him. Then he paused, looking at him thoughtfully, stepping around him to fit himself up against his back. Daniel's eyes fell closed as John's hands slid around his waist, tilting his head back as John's lips nuzzled his jaw. Then let his chin rest on Daniel's shoulder, his cheek nestling quite naturally up against Daniel's neck, bringing their marks together completely.

Daniel felt John's sigh of completion as much as he heard it, echoing the shuddering breath that had escaped from his own lips. The same buzzing shock of pleasure arched through his body as when John had last nuzzled their marks together, though it felt stronger this time. The feeling of John pressed against him was all that existed in the world - the warmth of his body against his back and the strength of his arms around his waist, and part of Daniel wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into him and never move. The intensity of emotion he felt was so strong that he could barely breathe, but at the same time he never wanted it to end.

"Please go get a room," he heard Anna whisper, and John grunted in displeasure, arms tightening around us.

"We had one. Not my fault you interrupted."

"It's my dressing room too, you asshole."

Daniel forced himself to open his eyes, drinking in the sight of them together in the mirror. John caught his gaze in the mirror with an adoring smile, and Daniel couldn't help but feel that every moment of uncertain _angst_ that he'd felt in the past week had been a hundred times worth it for bringing him to this.

~~~ 

 

Daniel barely remembered how they got to John's apartment, or even what it looked like; being in public meant _not kissing John_ and by the time John had locked the apartment door behind them Daniel felt nearly mad with need, wrapping his arms around John's neck and arching up to claim his lips with a soft whimper. John's arms wrapped tight around his waist, pulling him up onto his tiptoes as he returned his kiss with a groan, licking past his lips hungrily, his mouth hot and eager.

He kissed hungrily along Daniel's jaw as he tugged him back into the apartment. "Are we okay with dick pics now?"

Daniel laughed breathlessly, feeling dizzy with joy. "I hope I'm going to get a lot more than just pics of your dick, John."

John's laugh was intensely beautiful in it's musicality, and he claimed his mouth again for a hard kiss. "God, I love you so much."

Their clothes were removed with such ease and fluidity that it was almost like they'd been wearing none to begin with, and Daniel found himself drawing John down on top of him in a very comfortable bed, arching up against the perfect warmth and weight of his naked body. He turned his head to the side as John moved to lavish kisses on his mark, gasping as he nuzzled their marks together again, overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure-love-joy-completion that felt unimaginably stronger than anything he'd ever known.

With a sudden flash of clarity, Daniel realized why. It wasn't his feelings at all; he'd been in love before, deeply and madly, and even though it had never been this fast or this all-encompassing, it was still a familiar thing to him. What was new was _John_ \- subtle reverberations of awe and pleasure when he touched him, kissed him. A blossom of joy with John's soft laughter. It was stronger when their marks pressed together, and he tried to twist his head more to encourage it, craving more.

"God, Daniel...." John's hips stuttered against his, cock sliding hard against his own between them. "God, you feel so...."

"I know," he gasped in response, wrapping one thigh up around his hips, trying to arch closer, closer, never close enough. "God, please make love to me.... Need you so bad, John..."

"I know, love, I know..." John shifted him more onto his side, pulling away briefly to lean over him. Then he was pressing slick fingers up inside him carefully, drinking in his soft cry of pleasure with reverent kisses. "Never wanna let you go, never wanna be apart from you...."

It was a sudden, jarring reminder of Geneva, and Daniel gave a gasping sob against his lips at the shock of pain that moved through him. "John...."

"Shh, shh.... don't think about that, sweetheart. We'll find a way, I promise. I promise....."

He could feel such a certain resolution from his lover that it calmed his anxiety. Between the warmth of John's kisses and the careful, attentive caress of his fingers he'd soon returned to that warm haze of adoration and arousal, rocking with the slow thrusts of John's fingers, gasping as they teased up against his sweet spot. "Oh god yes, John, please... fuck, need you...!"

John ground his hips against his thigh with a low groan, then forced himself to pull back, kneeling up. He looked down at him breathlessly as he rolled on a condom. "Tell me how you like it."

He was up on his hands and knees even before he'd thought about it, which really wasn't how he normally chose to make love. But now.... "Like this. Please, John. Our marks...."

"Oh god, yes...." John wrapped himself around him with a little helpless groan, kissing his shoulder, then nestling his face into his neck again. He was the perfect height for it, Daniel realized with a surge of joy, curled around him completely, the length of his cock pressed hard against his ass. John gave a trembling, incredulous groan, grinding the length of his cock against him. "God, Daniel...."

"Perfect," Daniel gasped, rolling his hips back against him and moaning at the tease of pleasure. "John, please...."

The press of John's cock was just as perfect, stretching him open with slow, gentle thrusts. The sensation of being filled was more fulfilling than Daniel could ever remember, each thrust a surge of pleasure until John was sheathed to the hilt. He could feel John's pleasure as well, warm, aching pulses as he rolled his hips into him again and again, barely pulling away before burying himself deep again, grinding against his ass. He shifted to half cover Daniel's hands on the bed with his own, gasping as he gave a slightly harder thrust, angling to rock against his prostate, the flood of pleasure completely overwhelming.

In moment that was all that existed - the dizzying, insistent build of his pleasure echoed by John's. The joy of it was completely overwhelming, pulling breathless sobs of pleasure from his lips as he moved with him. It was more than he ever could have imagined, this perfect union of intimacy. Through through it all he could feel John's emotions, his desperate, aching desire to please and protect him, and as his body finally reached the peak of pleasure the knowledge of his mate's deep, all-encompassing love overwhelmed him just as much as the physical sensation that shuddered through him, crashing around him in perfect ecstasy.

He felt John give a helpless sob, hips bucking into him harder, and suddenly he was feeling it again - that overwhelming, perfect rush of pleasure shuddering through every nerve in his body. John's orgasm, he realized with sudden amazement as the pleasure finally started to ebb, and despite his knees trembling he forced himself to press back into his lover, feeling perfectly connected and not wanting it to stop.

"Don't pull away," he whispered, tangling his fingers with John's. "Stay like this. Stay inside me until you can fuck me again."

John gave a breathless, incredulous laugh, hips giving a helpless little buck against him. It was almost agonizingly intense against his over-sensitive nerves, but at the same time left him craving more. John shifted just enough to place a breathless kiss to his mark. "God, love, you're incredible.... I've never had sex like this, never knew it could be like this....."

Daniel managed a breathless noise of agreement, reveling in the weight of John's body against his. "I could feel your orgasm just as strongly as mine...."

"I know," his lover breathed, sounding completely overwhelmed. "I guess this is why bond-leave is a thing....."

Daniel laughed softly. "And perhaps why your sister wanted nothing to do with us?"

"I suppose I can't blame her," John purred, going back to lavishing kisses to his mark. He pressed his hips a little harder against his ass, moaning as the movement brought only pleasure. "My perfect, beautiful mate...."

The afterglow of orgasm left Daniel briefly lucid enough to think about his brother and his mate, the happiness he'd witnessed. Ben's quiet, desperate desire for Daniel to give in to this. To experience this. He felt a wave of appreciation and thankfulness.

"We'll have to thank them," John murmured against his ear, starting to rock in him slowly again. "Oh, god...."

"We will," Daniel gasped, rolling his hips back against his. "Just as soon as we can get out of bed...."

~~~~

He woke up in the early morning to John nestling his face into the crook of his neck again. The press of his mark to Daniel's had lost the buzzing intensity, but brought with it a far better rush of completion, strengthening the feedback of emotion Daniel could feel from him. He reached back to grab John's hip, grinding his ass back into his cock, focusing his need and desire towards his mate wordlessly.

"Anything you want," John murmured against his neck, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to pull away and grab another condom.

"To get tested as soon as we're registered so we can do away with this bullshit," Daniel breathed, groaning as his lover sheathed himself inside him again. "God, yes....."

He'd lost track of the number of times they'd done this throughout the night, lost in a haze of pleasure and love and emotion. It didn't at all lessen the pleasure he felt now, and from the rush of joy he felt from John as they coupled, he knew that his mate felt no different. Despite not needing words to understand him, he found himself drunk on the soft endearments John murmured as he fucked him, curling a hand around Daniel's cock as they rocked together, whispering how beautiful he was, how amazing he felt. How very, very good it was to be with him and inside him, building his pleasure until orgasm crashed around them again.

"God, you have an amazing cock," John murmured against his skin as they came down, fingers working one final spurt of come from him. "As soon I can manage to stop doing this I'm gonna blow you so good that I'll come just from having your cock deep in my throat...."

Daniel felt a soft wave of pleasure at the thought, at the desire and interest he could feel from his mate. He smiled, cuddling back against him. "If you want, I can make you come with my cock deep in other places.

John gave a soft, incredulous moan, arms tightening around him with a rush of joy. "You'll fuck me, too? Oh my god, you really _are_ perfect."

Daniel laughed softly, heart aching with joy as he found one of John's hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. "Of course. We _are_ meant for each other, aren't we?"

~~~

They stopped by Ben's apartment long enough to pick up his luggage, and he wasn't entirely surprised to find it packed and waiting for him. There was a note on top in his brother's handwriting that read _"Remember to eat. Take the pasta in the fridge. Call if you need more. Congratulations."_

~~~

Sometime on the fourth day Daniel awoke from a post-coital nap to John pulling away from him with a disgruntled groan, groping for his ringing phone on the bedside table. "...'lo?"

Whoever was on the phone, John woke up instantly. "Thank you, sir. Do you need me at the theater? I was thinking that I'd probably be okay to perform as long as I could have Daniel backstage with me, I - " he stopped, feeling briefly confused. "I think so? I'll ask, just a moment." He moved the phone from his mouth. "Love, do you have EU citizenship?"

"Yes?"

"He does," John confirmed into the phone, then felt a spike of worry. "No, I have no intention of leaving the company, sir, I...."

Daniel watched him continue to listen, lips parting slightly, John's worry replaced a growing sense of incredulous wonder. "Sir, I... that's.... I don't even know what to say, I.... yes, yes of course I'll do it, it would be an honor. Thank you. No, no that's fine, I don't speak French so I couldn't ever expect - London is wonderful, it's perfect, it's more than I could have ever asked for. Thank you, I'm so incredibly grateful. So much, thank you." 

He let out a long breath as he clicked his phone off, a slow smile spreading across his face. "How do you feel about London?"

"London?" Daniel shook his head, confused, though from the way John was feeling it could certainly only be a good thing.

"It's driveable distance from Geneva, isn't it? And I can drive there? Or - flights in Europe are so cheap I could just fly to come see you - "

"From London?" Daniel asked, and John nodded, beaming as he cuddled up to him.

"They're moving me to the West End cast. I can work in the EU now that I'm registered to you. They were worried I'd leave the company, but Anna must have said something, and I can start in two months so if you want I can come with you to Geneva for a few weeks first...."

The flood of information left Daniel speechless, and for a moment all he could do was hug John tightly, pressing a trembling kiss to his mouth. "I'd really like that," he managed to reply finally, and John gave a soft, happy moan against his lips.

"I told you things would work out," he breathed, and kissed him again.

~~~ Finish ~~~


End file.
